


Flowing Like Time

by Arvanion



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Azurrin Week, Azurrin Week 2016, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/pseuds/Arvanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets written for Azurrin Week. </p><p>Day 1, "Bloodline" // <i>Blood of the Covenant</i><br/>Day 2, "Weapon" // <i>Blade of Salvation</i><br/>Day 3, "Bed" // <i>One Kiss Can't Hurt</i><br/>Day 4, "Role Reversal // <i>Lakeside Song</i><br/>Day 5, "Song" // <i>A Lady Went To Market</i><br/>Day 6, "Rain" // <i>Far Horizons</i><br/>Day 7, "Story" // <i>Never Alone</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood of the Covenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 1, "Bloodline."

The cave where Azura and Corrin sit is almost entirely silent, save for the muffled rainfall from outside and the crackling of their meager fire. While Corrin's face is closed, Azura is fairly sure that she knows the direction of her thoughts. Corrin's eyes are troubled, her shoulders sagging with weariness. After the events of the past few days, Azura doesn't blame her. Ever since the disaster in Shirasagi and the confrontation on the plains, they've been on the run, evading Hoshidan and Nohrian soldiers alike.

"There's a saying, back in Nohr." Corrin's voice is subdued.

Azura keeps her voice light, trying to give a bit of humor to the situation. "Which one? As I remember, there's quite a few."

A sharp exhalation--a laugh smothered in its cradle--is her only response at first, but after a moment Corrin answers. "Blood is thicker than water." Her voice is bitter.

Azura closes her eyes, biting her lip. "...ah."

Corrin goes on, after a moment. "That saying, though... it can mean two different things, and they're complete opposites.  _Blood is thicker than water_... in other words, your family, the people who you were born to, should be more important to you than anything else in your life." The fire crackles, errant sparks making Corrin's eyes flash. "Others say,  _the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb._ So it doesn't matter who you were born to, just who you are connected to the most."

The fabric of Azura's dress whispers against the rough ground as she moves to Corrin's side, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I can understand why you'd be thinking about that now."

"Yes." Azura can feel the tightness in Corrin's shoulders, tensed as if she's carrying the weight of the world there. "I've been thinking of it, ever since..." Her voice trails off.

"Corrin..." To Azura's dismay, she can feel Corrin beginning to shake under her hand, her voice catching.

"I'm... so weak. Too weak to make a decision. So afraid of letting anyone down that I let  _everyone_ down. After everything they went through for me, to turn my back on all of them like that is... _unforgivable._ " Corrin's voice breaks at last, and she begins to cry.

Azura's arms wrap around Corrin's shoulders, and she holds her close, pulling Corrin's face against her shoulder. She feels tears soaking through the fabric of her dress, hears the muffled gasping sobs, feels Corrin's hands clutching at her own shoulders, like a drowning woman clutching at a lifeline.

"You didn't let  _me_ down," Azura murmurs, her lips pressing a light kiss to Corrin's hair. "Remember that. I chose to follow you, because I have faith in you. So don't lose faith in yourself."

She holds Corrin until her tears subside. After a minute Corrin pulls back, wiping at her eyes with one sleeve. "...thank you. I needed to hear that." She offers Azura a shaky grin. "Sorry for getting your shoulder all wet."

Azura smiles back. "The rain would have done that, anyway."


	2. Blade of Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 2, "Weapon."

Standing alone in the middle of the practice ground, the setting sun casting her shadow far out in front of her, Corrin bends all of her concentration to the golden blade in her hands. After Notre Sagesse, it has felt strangely light in her hands: as if she could deliver every strike with greater force, or block even more powerful blows.

Her thoughts feel as if they are boiling over; her guilt at abandoning her family mixed with confusion at what the Sage's words meant.  _I, who forged the sacred blade... I, who committed the great sin..._

The blade whips in a figure-eight through the air, the sunset's glint making it seem as if the blade's edge is trailing flames. Corrin loses herself in the familiar movements of one of the training patterns Xander had taught her. It helps to still her roiling emotions, until at last her mind is calm once more.

It isn't until she reaches the end and lowers her blade, panting, that she realizes she has a guest.

Azura is leaning against the fence at the far end of the training ground, golden eyes fixed on her. As Corrin looks at her, she raises a hand in greeting.

"How are you feeling?"

Corrin considers several answers for a moment before settling on "Tired."

"I can see why. That blade is heavier than it looks."

"Actually, it's been feeling a lot lighter recently--"

Azura smiles faintly. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Sheathing the blade at her side, Corrin moves to the fence, leaning against it with her back to Azura.

"There are legends in Hoshido, about the Divine Yato. They call it the blade of salvation." Azura leans forward over the fence, meeting Corrin's eyes as she glances to the side.

"Salvation?" Corrin rests a hand on the Yato's pommel, feeling the stylized metal claws pricking at her palm, and grimaces. "It's a weapon. A sword can only kill."

"It's more than a weapon, though." Corrin turns to face Azura, curious as she goes on. "It's a symbol--a standard that people will rally to."

"They follow the sword?" Corrin's eyebrows rise.

"Some, perhaps. Symbols have great power in that way." Azura's hands rest atop Corrin's, gently cradling them. Her eyes are kind. "But I...  _I_ follow the one who wields it."


	3. One Kiss Can't Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 3, "Bed."

"I  _told_ you that you should have worn a warmer cloak." Corrin's voice carries a touch of amused exasperation. Azura is lying back in bed, sniffling against a runny nose. She'd been on patrol the previous night, when a rainstorm had swept through, and returned that morning somewhat the worse for wear.

"I didn't think that--" Whatever Azura is about to say is cut off by a sneeze powerful enough to make her eyes water. She wipes at them with one hand. "I mean, usually, this sort of thing doesn't really give me a problem..."

"It probably doesn't help that you were walking through puddles without shoes."

"Like you're one to talk." Azura gives Corrin's own bare feet a significant look.

" _I_ wasn't the one patrolling in the rain." Corrin winks, her usual charming grin moving smoothly into place.

"I suppose you're right." Azura fiddles with the sheets, sighing. "I suppose you're going to tell me that I need to take it easy, aren't you?"

"You read my mind," says Corrin. "If you're sick, I don't want you to do anything that might make it worse."

Azura rolls her eyes. "You worry too much."

"I worry just enough. Besides, if it were up to you, you'd just try to pretend like it wasn't a big deal."

"It's  _not_ a big deal," protests Azura. "It's just a cold..."

"Just let me spoil you for awhile, dear. I promise that once you get better, you can go straight back to working yourself to the bone."

Her cheeks flushing slightly, Azura crosses her arms. "Hmph."

"Well, I should get going, but I'll check on you as soon as I get back." Corrin bends down to give her wife a kiss, but Azura's finger in the center of her forehead stops her.

"No kisses," Azura tells her sternly. "I don't want _you_ to get yourself sick."

Corrin withdraws, looking rather pouty. "Fine..." With a sigh, she raises a hand instead. "I need to go now, but I'll be back later tonight. Don't feel like you need to wait up for me... right now, the most important thing is that you get your sleep so that you can recover."

Azura waves back before snuggling back under the sheets. "All right, love. Have a good day."

\- - -

It's almost fully dark by the time that Corrin gets back. She enters their room as quietly as she can, bare feet soft on the worn wood of the floorboards. From Azura's steady breathing, Corrin can tell that she's already asleep.

She tiptoes over to the bedside, smiling down at her sleeping wife.  _She looks so peaceful..._ Azura's posture is utterly relaxed, her hair and limbs splayed about her in every direction, her lips slightly parted. Corrin considers those the longest.  _She told me not to, but... well, I have a strong constitution. Just_ one _kiss can't hurt..._

Corrin bends down, pressing her lips gently to Azura's, and smiles fondly. "Goodnight, dear. I love you."

\- - -

The next morning, Corrin is curled up in bed, her nose red and runny and a rueful smile on her face. Azura's voice is reproving, her eyes narrowing with comical suspicion.

"You kissed me last night, didn't you?"

"...yes," says Corrin sheepishly.

Despite her best efforts, Azura can't keep a smile from her face. "Oh, my love... what am I going to do with you?"


	4. Lakeside Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 4, "Role Reversal."

Azura is beginning to grow curious.

She's noticed that Corrin has been furtive lately, but when pressed she merely laughs and says it's nothing. Corrin isn't much of a liar--subterfuge and her personality are utterly at odds--but the fact that she tries is suspicious enough.

Azura notices, too, that Corrin has been sleeping in longer lately, sleeping like a log in the mornings until she is awoken. One morning, when Corrin is particularly slow to rise, Azura calls in Felicia to assist her.  _That_ proves effective enough: Corrin reels upright with a yelp as the maid's icy fingers prod at her, much to the amusement of the other two.

It's quite some time before Azura finally gets to the bottom of things, and it happens almost by accident. In the middle of the night, she is awoken by the soft click of the door closing. The bed beside her is empty, pale moonlight filtering through the windows. She rises softly, moving to the window, and peers out.

In the moonlight, she can see Corrin's shadow moving across the castle grounds, towards the glimmering spring. Drawing on a robe against the cool night air, Azura follows her.

Her steps are quiet, and Corrin is not particularly alert, so Azura is able to find a spot behind a rock to watch.

Corrin moves along the edge of the spring, her feet just barely submerged, sending ripples across the surface. She moves with a sort of forced smoothness, at once graceful and awkward. It isn't until she begins to sing softly that Azura realizes Corrin is trying to imitate  _her_. She hides a smile, and listens, and watches.

While she hits a few wrong notes, and her footwork is somewhat less than perfect, Corrin finishes her song and dance with reasonable competence and comes to a stop, taking in a deep breath. She yelps and whirls, almost falling into the spring, as the sound of Azura clapping breaks the silence.

"A-Azura?! You followed me out here?"

"I wanted to know what you were up to," says Azura, smiling. "What was that?"

Corrin kicks at the sand, looking down. "I wanted it to be a surprise for you... you know, just like the first time that we met."

"I'm sorry, dear," says Azura with a fond smile. "Did I ruin the surprise?"

"I wouldn't say you ruined it." Corrin laughs, scratching at the back of her neck. "I mean, I thought it was still a bit rough, but what did you think? I wasn't _too_ bad, was I?"

Azura comes forward to give her a quick kiss, eyes shining. "You were _perfect_."


	5. A Lady Went To Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 5, "Song."

Azura is passing by the mess hall when she hears the faint sound of singing drifting from the door. Curious, she moves in that direction, peering through the opening.

Corrin is in the kitchen, dressed plainly for once--her sleeves rolled up past her elbows and her hair tied back. Her hands and face are a complete mess, with flour clinging to them, but she merrily ignores that as she kneads at the dough on the table, occasionally tossing another handful of flour into the mixture.

And as she does, she sings: a simple ditty about a lady who went to market and the various stalls that she visited. Azura assumes it's a Nohrian folk tune, since she hasn't heard it before.

Turning toward the door, Corrin sees Azura and waves with one white-dusted hand, smiling as she continues her song.

Azura picks up the tune quickly and hums along as Corrin gleefully makes her way through the next few verses. It's all Azura can do to stop from giggling as the lady rebuffs the solicitations of a tailor (whose needles are too small for her fingers), a painter (whose brushes are too pliable), and a meat-seller (whose sausage she has no taste for).

Each time she reaches the end of a verse, she roars out the chorus: " _And so the lady said to him, I'll be upon my way; I've no need, sir, of anything you're selling here today!"_

The next verse is about a baker. Corrin's eyes glint wickedly as she describes how he kneaded the dough and the long, warm loaves he slid from the oven, and Azura does giggle this time, covering her mouth with both hands. She hopes that nobody has taught this song to Elise.

Her fit of laughter only worsens when Corrin begins singing about how the lady bargained with the baker, back and forth, until at last he gave her the loaf. Azura clutches at her side, breathless with laughter, waving a hand at Corrin in a wordless plea to stop before it gets any worse.

Bending over to catch her breath, she's caught completely off-guard by the handful of flour that Corrin tosses at her. Azura yelps as it settles in her hair, looking up to see Corrin's mischievous smirk as she reaches for another handful. Azura beats her to it, pulling the sack out of Corrin's reach and returning fire with a handful of her own. Song and dough alike are forgotten as, laughing, the pair chase each other around the table.

It's several minutes before they've exhausted themselves and collapse to the ground in each other's arms, Azura's head lying on Corrin's shoulder.

Corrin plants a kiss amidst the flour in Azura's hair. "Did you like the song, love?"

"It was certainly something," says Azura, a breathy giggle escaping her lips.

"That it was." Corrin wriggles slightly to get out from under Azura. "Sorry, Azura, I'd like to keep lying here, but I need to put the loaf in the oven..."

Too late, she realizes what she's said, grinning wryly as Azura falls into another gale of delighted laughter.


	6. Far Horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 6, "Rain."

Though the horizon is dark with clouds, the wilderness of the Wind Tribe remains dry as a bone.

Corrin and Azura walk side by side, feet blistering on the hot sands. Though they both have much to say, they remain silent: the grit rising from the ground to coat their mouths does not make for easy conversation.

So they walk on, each alone with her own thoughts.

Corrin thinks of the family she left behind, and of the family alongside her. As if in a dream, she treads new and strange lands in her mind: the frozen lakes of the Ice Tribe, the barren streets of Windmire, the green plains of Hoshido. Each has left its stamp on her: she is no longer who she was back in the Northern Fortress. And yet a part of her remains the same: the bright-eyed girl who dreamed of the world outside and always wished to see the best in others.

The sun beats down mercilessly, but it is a brighter sky than she ever thought to see.

Azura's face remains smooth as stone, but her thoughts are of darker things: of a land below, filled with fog. Of walking corpses, minds long since fled, dead eyes filled with malice. Of an unspeakable magic, binding her tongue more surely than the dust caking her throat.

Of silence, and blood.

They walk on, filthy and tired. The cloud-banks draw closer, towering above, dark and forbidding. The desert begins to give way, gradually relinquishing its grip on the land as scrubby grasses and tangled trees fight their way free of the dirt. Lightning flashes in the distance, and thunder rolls across the plains, like a drum sounding the call to war.

And at long last, the heavens open, rain pelting down in torrents. Azura and Corrin lift their faces to the sky, letting the water cleanse them.

The rain falls, and washes away the mud.


	7. Never Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 7, "Story."

The day's march begins like any other: Corrin's army breaks camp, spreading out into their usual column as they travel down the road. The lands they're traveling through are typical of the Hoshidan countryside: scattered groves of trees, wide grasslands, and merrily babbling brooks. The sun shines down, without a cloud in the sky to interrupt its deep blue.

Corrin and Azura walk side-by-side, as they've become accustomed to. They chat with each other about inconsequential things: the morning's breakfast, the birds they see fluttering from tree to tree, the possibility of rain in the next week. It's easier to speak of such things than of their mission, though that mission still casts a darker shadow over them than any cloud could.

Of course, they can never be truly free of it.

That becomes apparent that afternoon, when a column of dust arises in front of the column. The forward scouts gallop back, shouting an alarm. Enemies have been sighted ahead: the strange, otherworldly soldiers that have plagued them since the square at Shirasagi.

The enemy comes hard on the heels of the scouts. Caught unprepared for the onslaught, Corrin's forces scatter in small groups.

Corrin throws herself flat as a wyvern flies past, its rider swinging an axe in one hand. On its second pass she stands her ground, sidestepping the wyvern to cut into its rider. Her opponent falls to the ground without a sound, and she turns to take stock of the battle. She sees a flutter of white cloth vanishing into the trees, enemies in pursuit. "Azura!" she shouts, taking off at a full sprint after her disappearing friend.

Corrin overtakes an enemy axeman, dispatching him without a second thought, and continues her pursuit. If Azura is alone and cut off from the others, she'll be hard-pressed to defend herself.

She hears the sound of running water ahead and quickens her pace. Crashing through a low bush, she's confronted by Azura's wide-eyed face, and the blade of a naginata.

"Corrin!" she says breathlessly, hurriedly pulling her weapon back. "I'm sorry, I thought you were..."

Panting, Corrin shakes her head. "No... I got here first... couldn't leave you... alone..."

She straightens up, holding a stitch in her side. Azura has halted at the edge of the stream, a broad stretch of water flowing little more than ankle-deep. Beneath its clear surface, Corrin can see the sandy streambed, pulled into a rippling pattern by the constant flow.

A fast-moving shadow passes overhead, wings beating, and Corrin flinches, her heart leaping into her throat. Her body moves almost of its own accord, and before she knows it she's hurling herself at Azura, shouting " _Get down_!"

She has a brief view of Azura's surprised face before the two of them collide, falling back to land in the stream with a loud splash. Corrin rolls over, grappling for her sword...

...and finds herself looking back at a rather puzzled bird perched in the trees. It chirps at her twice before fluttering away.

"I... I thought..." Corrin says, her mouth falling open. Her face is rapidly turning red as she realizes her mistake, sitting in the shallow stream with no enemies in sight.

There is an odd sound from beside her, and she looks down at Azura. The other girl is still lying down, long hair drifting about her, her clothes soaked through, shaking. 

"Are you... all right?"

"I'm..." Azura's voice sounds strained. After a moment, though, her face cracks into a smile, and Corrin realizes that she had been shaking with  _laughter_ , her face flushed as much by that as by her flight through the woods. Some of that laughter bubbles through, merry as the flowing stream. "Corrin... you should have  _seen_ the look on your face!"

"I was  _worried_ about you!" Corrin protests. "I thought that I'd hurt you, or that..."

Azura sits up and continues, one hand dragging sopping hair out of her face, her voice still bright with glee. "No, not at all. You protected me from the big, scary bird!" She leans forward, clutching at her side, unable to stop giggling.

Corrin tries to assume an expression of injured dignity, but Azura's laughter is infectious, and soon she too is laughing--laughing until her eyes blur with tears and her sides ache.

At last, the two get themselves under control. Corrin is the first to get to her feet, wringing out her waterlogged cloak. "We should get back before they send out a search party." She turns to offer a hand and averts her eyes, blushing: the water has rendered Azura's white dress completely transparent. Pulling Azura to her feet, Corrin sheds her own cloak, offering it out at arm's length. "Um... here."

Azura regards the cloak in puzzlement for a moment, then looks down at herself and bites her lip, her own cheeks flushing as well. "Oh. Thank you." She drapes it around her shoulders, smiling. "Quite the day we've had, wouldn't you say?"

"Really..." Corrin shakes her head ruefully as she picks up her sword, shaking drops of water from its blade.

"It'll make an interesting story to tell the others," says Azura, her voice all too innocent.

"Please don't... I'd never live it down."

Unexpectedly, Corrin feels the soft touch of Azura's lips against her own, still slightly damp from their fall in the stream. Azura withdraws, a faint smile on her face.

"It will be our little secret, then." She picks up her fallen naginata settles Corrin's cloak more securely around her, turning. "We should get back to the others before they start to worry."

Sword held slackly in her hand, her breathing unsteady, Corrin stares after Azura as she leaves.

Her lips still seem to feel the pressure of her first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It is almost 100% certain that I have not beta-read any of these, and written all of them at the last minute.


End file.
